From the Ashes
by Minstrel of Fire
Summary: A somewhat random collection of poems centering on Zuko. Season 3 spoilers. #10: Zuko reflects on his relationship with his father. #11 & #12: A father-son reunion from two points of view.
1. Mercy and Wrath

A/N: So here's the first in this collection of poems (actually, they're songs--they were all written as such, tho melodies aren't as easy to show people over the internet) centering on my favorite character in Avatar. This is the oldest song of those I deemed worthy to be displayed here, lol, and the second that I wrote. (I'm not as crazy about the first, so you won't find it here. For now, at least.) Okay, so, about the song, the first verse (from "I don't know how" to "don't say I've lost you") is supposed to be right after Zuko's banishment, and the rest of the song...hmm, i think of the second verse as being toward the end of Season 1 or near the beginning of Season 2, but there are parts of the rest of the song that i think would make more sense if you took them as being toward the end of Season 2...So anyway, enough rambling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Zuko--I only love him to bits! lol. And the rest of the show, too...

-

Mercy and Wrath

I don't know how I've betrayed you,

That you sent me in exhile to live--

But I won't rest till I've repaid you

The fealty a son ought to give:

-

Please understand--it was wrong, I believed--

Those young men like me were to perish deceived!

Yet still they are loyal--their lives you command,

And still I'm your son though I'm scarred by your hand:

-

It was my only wish to my King to be true--

Don't say I've lost you!

-

I'd try till it kills me--I'd bear pain and loss

To be a good son so my king could be proud:

But the ocean between us I can't ever cross--

It ended the day when before you I bowed,

Begging my liegelord for mercy,

Feeling the heat of your wrath...

-

This ember is all that's left of me--

The long years have burned down to this:

I long to hear you say you love me--

Call me home from the lightless abyss!

-

I've chased him for so long, your love to reclaim--

To cast off my bitterness, sorrow and shame:

But as you told me, luck never was on my side--

So I can't help but wonder: would you care that I tried?

-

Now it's my turn to reshape my own destiny--

My King, you've lost me.

-

I'd try till it kills me--I'd bear pain and loss

To be a good son so my king could be proud:

But the ocean between us I can't ever cross--

It ended the day when before you I bowed,

Begging my liegelord for mercy,

Feeling the heat of your wrath...

-

Inside I'm still seared by your anger--

Still burning in your wrathful gaze:

Would anguish teach me to be stronger?

You said so, unleashing the blaze...

-

I thought I had failed you time and again--

I'd die in the effort and still I can't win!

But now I have seen what a family should be,

And I think perhaps _you_ betrayed _me_.

-

I'd try till it kills me--I'd bear pain and loss

To be a good son so my king could be proud:

But the ocean between us I can't ever cross--

It ended the day when before you I bowed,

Begging my liegelord for mercy,

Feeling the heat of your wrath...

-

But I can't keep burning forever

So I'll have to find my own path.


	2. Half life

A/N: This is another song about Zuko's time in exhile and how what he wants most is to regain his father's approval. Strangely, the verses are supposed to take place during season 1 (part of the second verse is about the battle at the North Pole), but the chorus has more to do with season 2, and the bridge is...somewhere in there...lol. Nonetheless, for a long time this was my favorite of the songs I've written about Zuko (especially the second verse). Have you heard of the song Nemo by Nightwish? Well, that song greatly influenced this one. Also, I forgot to mention that the previous song (Mercy and Wrath) was influenced (as I remember) by Evanescence's song Missing, which I think also fits this character very well. (Btw, the '-' marks are simply there for space between the verses, chorus and so on, in case you were wondering.)

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Avatar. I just write poetry about it.

-

Half-life

What I'd give to be where you are!--

Fire's mark can't scar devotion:

Open your arms, and gather in

My ashes--soon the wind must change!

Wish upon a falling star,

And pray these embers burn till Morning--

Dream of home and hearth again,

And wake to Oceans strange...

-

Hide my true name

In a strange land--

I've become someone I cannot be:

Lord of my flame,

Please understand--

I need you to believe in me!

Gladly I'd die in the effort

To hear you say 'well done"--

It was all I ever wished to serve you!

-

If I bleed, if I burn,

Would you care about my screaming?

Denied your love, no other wound

Can kill me, for I must survive:

Numb to pain--fire and ice--

Wane at frozen Moonrise gleaming:

Fight for honour, fight for love,

Fight to stay alive!

-

Hide my true name

In a strange land--

I've become someone I cannot be:

Lord of my flame,

Please understand--

I need you to believe in me!

Gladly I'd die in the effort

To hear you say 'well done"--

It was all I ever wished to serve you!

-

Yet the home I knew is changed forever--

If I go back, it won't be the same:

That child pleading in the arena

Is lost--I'll battle flame with flame:

I can bend and I won't break

Except inside, for the lonely ache

Seared on my heart, for I can't forsake

The hardest lesson I ever learned--

But to honour you, I've always burned.

-

Hide my true name

In a strange land--

I've become someone I cannot be:

Lord of my flame,

Please understand--

I need you to believe in me!

Gladly I'd die in the effort

To hear you say 'well done"--

It was all I ever wished to serve you!

-

But you tell me still I don't deserve you.


	3. Exile's Dilemma

A/N: This one is basically about how Zuko has two choices before him, like in Crossroads of Destiny. It starts near the end of season two, and ends...well, you'll see. In the verses he's speaking to Iroh (actually it's more like that's what he's thinking instead of what he's actually saying, tho i wrote it as if he were, kind of), and in the chorus ("Revering you" etc.) and the bridge he's "speaking" to his father. In case you're interested, i think this was the fourth ever Avatar-related (and thus Zuko-related ;) ) song i wrote, and Half-life was the third.

Disclaimer: I wonder, do I have to say I don't own Avatar (which I don't) in every section of a story (or collection of poems, in this case)?

-

Exhile's Dilemma

Willingly with me you fell,

Who bid me shed this armoured shell--

It's so hard to trust when your upturned eyes

Once met with flame, not mercy:

-

So I'm sitting in a darkened room,

In the shadow of my chosen doom--

And you pierce the night like a ray of light,

When I can't forsake the empty ache

Inside me ever calling:

-

Revering you, adoring you--

Does a son's devotion haunt you still?

I'd try for you, I'd die for you--

Destroy your servant if you will,

But I have no other sacrifice--

Could fire have a heart of ice?

-

So afraid to leave my chrysalis--

To brave my broken heart's abyss--

But every time I meet your eyes,

I find not flame, but mercy:

-

In this crumbling shell I cannot stay--

Do I have wings to fly away?

How can I forget all that I regret?

Ask me if you will--I cannot still

The voice inside me calling:

-

Revering you, adoring you--

Does a son's devotion haunt you still?

I'd try for you, I'd die for you--

Destroy your servant if you will,

But I have no other sacrifice--

Could fire have a heart of ice?

-

So let me bleed and let me burn--

We've reached the point of no return:

Still this outcast honours you,

And I'd die to know you love me, too!

-

So I've come to the Crossroads, and what should I choose?--

These chains that long bound me I can't bear to lose!

-

Revering you, adoring you--

Does a son's devotion haunt you still?

I'd try for you, I'd die for you--

Destroy your servant if you will,

But I have no other sacrifice--

Could fire have a heart of ice?

-

For you, my King, I'll pay the price.


	4. Castles of Sand

A/N: Unlike the previous songs, this one was composed very recently--I wrote two days ago, in fact. It takes place during The Beach (awesome episode, by the way--i think it's my favorite so far of season 3, and definitely one of my favorites overall), when Zuko's reflecting on the past. (Btw, i know that--if i remember correctly--it's Iroh and not Ozai that we see in the "sandcastle flashback," but I thought in any case that families building sandcastles together would be a good metaphor for Zuko's childhood in this song, and for his pre-banishment relationship with his father.) So anyway, I hope you like this song--I'm rather proud of how it came out.

Also, while it's certainly true that i don't own Avatar, I think i will stop posting disclaimers in every section of every story I write (unless I'm directed otherwise, of course). One more thing--I haven't seen anything beyond Ep. 305 in season three, so in your reviews (which you're certainly welcome to leave hint lol), please don't mention anything that happens after that. Thank you, and please enjoy.

-

Castles of Sand

In moonlit halls of memory,

The strokes of a brush are haunting me:

One moment frozen in our past--

Perhaps that joy wasn't meant to last...

-

But where, where did the Sun go?

In darkness, I'm wandering solo,

And all I have left is this window

To the time before everything changed--

Before we were ever estranged...

-

Sandcastles line the sunlit shore--

In summers of gold I hear our laughter:

I'm walking with one I live to adore--

His hand gently rests upon my shoulder...

-

The same hand that seared my face away,

As our innocent world of children's play

Dissolved into real life, cold and grey--

Fragile as castles of sand.

-

A tiny handprint pressed in clay--

A mother and her child play:

Why can't you let me just forget?

You're gone--I bear enough regret!

-

Burn to a cold, dying ember--

So the brushstrokes will blacken and wither!

You know I don't want to remember

That time before anger and pain,

For now only ashes remain...

-

Sandcastles line the sunlit shore--

In summers of gold I hear our laughter:

I'm walking with one I live to adore--

His hand gently rests upon my shoulder...

-

The same hand that seared my face away,

As our innocent world of children's play

Dissolved into real life, cold and grey--

Fragile as castles of sand.

-

Don't you know that our castles are nothing but sand?

The tide has no mercy--down they will crumble:

Yet I beg you, my Lord, help me understand--

Both anguish and joy I've received by your hand:

If real life was where you desired I should be,

Then why build those castles beside the Sea?

-

Sandcastles line the sunlit shore--

In summers of gold I hear our laughter:

I'm walking with one I live to adore--

His hand gently rests upon my shoulder...

-

The same hand that seared my face away,

As our innocent world of children's play

Dissolved into real life, cold and grey--

Fragile as castles of sand.


	5. For Almost Unwavering Loyalty

A/N: This is another recent song, basically about Zuko's devotion toward his father. The first verse (in other words, the first three sections of the song--i tend to like multi-part verses, as you may have noticed) takes place during their duel that we learn of in The Storm. The second verse is set during The Awakening, and the bridge was written with The Beach in mind. So anyway, hope you like. (Btw, I forgot to mention that the previous song was influenced by Evanescence's song Field of Innocence, in case you're interested.)

-

For (Almost) Unwavering Loyalty

I plead with my idol--

You bid me do battle,

In this duel between mercy and honour:

Forgive my refusal

To give up this struggle--

I'm fighting to show I surrender!

-

No flame I'll call forth by our sun-kindled art--

No more could I fight you than still my own heart!

So I kneel before you

To endure what I must--

Yet still I adore you,

As I weep in the dust...

-

Please understand--

You're worth it to me

To face my Lord's wrath and know agony!

-

For you are my father--

My liegelord and master:

My love and my honour

Are bound by your reign--

Your slave I remain:

The lessons you'd teach me through suffering I'll learn--

For you I will bleed and for you I will burn:

All that I crave is your love in return--

I'll die ere I fail you again!

-

At long last, my journey

Leads homeward in glory--

When tested, I've proved that I'm loyal:

Yet triumph seems empty--

Without him, it's lonely--

But whose was the act of betrayal?

-

At last you have granted me hope's dearest prize--

My honour, you say, is redeemed in your eyes!

So I kneel before you,

As our people rejoice--

I must still adore you,

For this was my choice...

-

But I don't understand--

If you're worth it to me,

Why does shame haunt me in victory?

-

For you are my father--

My liegelord and master:

My love and my honour

Are bound by your reign--

Your slave I remain:

The lessons you'd teach me through suffering I'll learn--

For you I will bleed and for you I will burn:

All that I crave is your love in return--

I'll die ere I fail you again!

-

Yet what does my heart truly wish and why?

Tell me the meaning of destiny--

Exhile's end should have brought me joy,

But instead only anger burns fiercer in me:

Help me extinguish these flames, I beg you--

Haven't I burned enough?

-

Will you never answer my plea?--

Is there no mercy for me?

-

You are my father--

My liegelord and master:

My love and my honour

Are bound by your reign--

Your slave I remain:

The lessons you'd teach me through suffering I'll learn--

For you I will bleed and for you I will burn:

All that I crave is your love in return--

I'll die ere I fail you again!

-

I'd have died ere I failed you again.

-

A/N: But he might not have a choice, i. e. when he joins the Avatar's side. Hope you enjoyed, and please review.


	6. Political Bride

A/N: Who's the "political bride," you ask? Well, that would be Katara... You see, I was inspired to write this a while ago, while reading Somewhere in Between, by AJ Rayne (which i highly recommend--you should read it). In that fic (which is set ten years after the war), Zuko and Katara find themselves forced to marry, despite the fact that they can't stand eachother, because the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe need an alliance. So anyway, this song is basically about how they deal with that. The first verse (from "What I wouldn't give" to "I'm your political bride") is from Katara's POV, the second verse (from "I called you from home" to "You're my political bride") is from Zuko's POV, and the chorus ("You don't understand me" etc) and the bridge ("Sunshine and moonlight" etc) is from both their points of view. (It's fun to sing this around the house--pretending to be simply enraged and all that...)

-

Political Bride

What I wouldn't give to be gone with the tide!--

I'm chained in a strange land to rule by your side:

But fire and water can't live and let go--

You burn me, I'll drown you, my ally, my foe!

But I'll bind our countries together,

Forever--

Jeweled tether...

-

Lost hope for all that I once yearned to be

Is burning me

Inside:

For dreams I cast into the shining Sea,

My enemy,

I cried!

Indeed, cruel is destiny--

I'm your political bride!

-

You don't understand me at all!

Ice splinters, smoke rises--rage knows no taming:

The Sun's golden beams on the Ocean may fall--

But I can't live endlessly freezing and flaming!

-

I called you from home to unite both our lands--

But to keep Earth at peace, how I bleed at your hands!

Loathing and hatred disguised as true love--

Believe me, this isn't what _my_ dreams spoke of!

But I'll bind our countries together,

Forever--

Jeweled tether...

-

The icy tempests you bring down on me

Are drowning me

Inside:

This doom has bound us and we can't be free,

So face agony

With pride!

Indeed, cruel is destiny--

You're my political bride!

-

You don't understand me at all!

Ice splinters, smoke rises--rage knows no taming:

The Sun's golden beams on the Ocean may fall--

But I can't live endlessly freezing and flaming!

-

Sunshine and moonlight,

Fire and water--

I know nothing of you, so different from me!

The Lord and his Lady--

Feel ice melting slowly:

Perhaps we could dance like the sun on the sea?

-

You don't understand me at all!

Ice splinters, smoke rises--rage knows no taming:

The Sun's golden beams on the Ocean may fall--

But I can't live endlessly freezing and flaming...

-

Is hope of the love we dreamed ours for reclaiming?


	7. Dancing in the Sky

Warning! Spoilers for episode 13/chapter 12 of season three!

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

A/N: Hopefully that's enough spoiler space. lol Anyway, i think it's about time i posted some more poems. I've written several more since my last update, which i've been meaning to post, but...it's hard to get around to it. But anyway, this one is from Zuko's POV, set during that wonderful, uplifting scene in The Firebending Masters when he and Aang are "dancing" with the dragons, and then when they're in the center of an upward spiral of rainbow fire. (BTW, for those of you reading With Hope Rekindled, I'm working on the next chapter, and hopefully it will be up soon. Sorry for the wait!) Anyway, hope you like it! Reviews are cookies! (Or squares of chocolate fudge, in my case...) Oddly, the title of this song kind of reminds me of Walking in the Air, a song sung (tho not written, i believe) by Nightwish, among others. lol

* * *

-

Dancing in the Sky

-

Dance with us in your glowing flight--

With the child in whom all things unite,

And with me--a son of that blazing light

That all life on earth would claim:

Fire is all I have ever known--

In anger and hatred, I burned alone:

Teach me what purpose to call my own--

Show us the way of flame!

-

Suff'ring I've long been a student of

Doomed by a luckless birth--

Or so he said, whom I honored above

All else upon this earth:

But I've learned a greater teacher is love,

And I know compassion's worth.

-

With the Masters 'round us shining,

And with summer wind entwining...

-

We're twisting, turning,

Breathing, burning--

Teach us your skyward dance!

Soaring, learning,

Healing, yearning--

Your spiraling forms entrance!

Our element is hated and feared--

I once knew a child whose heart was seared

And in bitter ashes he disappeared,

Till I understood my destiny--

For that wide-eyed prince was me!

-

It's beauty and life in a golden blaze--

Kaleidoscope swirls in a rainbow haze:

I've come at last through my inward maze,

And I know my heart's desire--

For I understand, as the colors rise,

That a soul may wing when hatred dies,

And hope will burn in flame-scarred eyes--

Kindled by sacred fire!

-

By conflict and doubt my heat was torn,

But at last of my burdens I"m almost shorn--

Perhaps like the Pheonix, I'll be reborn

From the ash of despair and shame:

Heal my soul of its ancient scars--

Teach me that fire not only mars,

But also it echoes the sparkling stars

In a glory of shimm'ring flame!

-

How wondrous to find that struggles may cease,

And lay my hurts to rest--

From devotion's chains can love release

A heart in its greatest test:

I cannot recall such utter peace,

And freedom feels so blest!

-

With the Masters 'round us shining,

And with summer wind entwining...

-

We're twisting, turning,

Breathing, burning--

Teach us your skyward dance!

Soaring, learning,

Healing, yearning--

Your spiraling forms entrance!

Our element is hated and feared--

I once knew a child whose heart was seared

And in bitter ashes he disappeared,

Till I understood my destiny--

For that wide-eyed prince was me!

-

It's beauty and life in a golden blaze--

Kaleidoscope swirls in a rainbow haze:

I've come at last through my inward maze,

And I know my heart's desire--

For I understand, as the colors rise,

That a soul may wing when hatred dies,

And hope will burn in flame-scarred eyes--

Kindled by sacred fire!

-

Thank you for teaching my spirit to soar

On the wings of our Sun-birthed art!

Where death and destruction seared before,

Now Life burns in my heart:

Hither once another wandered,

And for him you wove your spell--

For the present time, our paths are sundered,

But I know that pilgrim well...

-

Dragons of many-colored flame,

My teacher also bears that name--

He rescued me from the ashes of shame,

And without his love, I wouldn't be the same.

-

With the Masters 'round us shining,

And with summer wind entwining...

-

We're twisting, turning,

Breathing, burning--

Teach us your skyward dance!

Soaring, learning,

Healing, yearning--

Your spiraling forms entrance!

Our element is hated and feared--

I once knew a child whose heart was seared

And in bitter ashes he disappeared,

Till I understood my destiny--

For that wide-eyed prince was me!

-

It's beauty and life in a golden blaze--

Kaleidoscope swirls in a rainbow haze:

I've come at last through my inward maze,

And I know my heart's desire--

For I understand, as the colors rise,

That a soul may wing when hatred dies,

And hope will burn in flame-scarred eyes--

Kindled by sacred fire!


	8. It's Over

A/N: You know that scene in DOBS part 2 where every Zuko fan is jumping up and down and screaming "Flamio, Zuko!" at the top of their lungs? (Or something like that...) Well, if you answered yes, and if you meant the same scene i do, which is the one where he finally confronts his father (for which i am sooo proud of him!) then you know what this next song is about. (It's from Zuko's POV, btw.) And now i have a few notes on the text. ;) The chorus has a line that echoes the "What an amazing lie that was" statement, but uses it in a slightly different way--i'll let you find out how exactly it does that. The reason is actually that I found out about that line before having seen the episode, so i didn't know exactly in what context Zuko used it. But i liked that line, and inspiration started coming for this song, so I started writing some of it (tho i wrote a lot of it after seeing the episode as well), and the last part of the chorus was one of the parts i began composing at that time. So i just guessed what Zuko was talking about when he said that, and i've found that my guess was slightly off. I like how it turned out, tho--it puts a neat new spin on the line (or so i hope), which i like to do.

Speaking of lines that echo an actual line in the show, the chorus starts out with the words "It's over," and that reminds me of what Roku said to Sozin in The Avatar and the Fire Lord, which i thought was fitting (tho i'm not sure i was consciously thinking of that while writing the song). And one last thing is that in case you start wondering, the "someone" mentioned in the first line is supposed to be referring to Zhao in episode 3 of season 1--keep in mind what he said to Zuko in that episode, as it will come up in the first verse. Btw, "ire" is an old word meaning "anger," and which conveniently rhymes with "fire"! So i use it a lot. lol Anyway, here you go. Hope you like it, and please review. I currently have three reviews for seven songs, and it would make my day to get a few more. ;) No pressure, tho--i don't always review, either. And no, I am not being ironic. Well...mostly not, anyway...lol In all earnestness, I do hope you enjoy this song, tho.

--

* * *

It's Over

* * *

Once someone told me 

That if you really wanted

Me back from the cold sea,

You'd have bade me return by now:

Though I long disbelieved them,

By those words I was haunted--

I thought pride had deceived him,

But you once said I'd learn to bow

And you gave me a burning brow...

-

No more I"ll submit to fall

Beneath your blazing ire--

For mercy you heard me call,

And you answered me with fire!

I cannot please you, Father,

And to myself be true:

All I wanted was your love--

'Twas the only purpose of

Those years I would have died to hear

I meant anything at all to you!

-

It's over, my Lord--

I'm leaving today:

By a child adored,

You cast him away!

With humble devotion I can't set this right,

So I'm standing up now and I'm ready to fight!

All my life, only anguish to me you've been giving,

Never heeding my heart's lonely call:

What an amazing lie we've been living--

That you ever loved me at all!

-

Forsaken and lonely,

I still called it justice

That you should disown me--

That I suffered your smoke-wreathed art:

Though I wandered in longing,

I was saved by his kindness,

And under his strong wing

I sheltered my broken heart--

So with flames to stoke, we part.

-

'Twas my place, I long believed

To be wounded and exiled--

But your cruelty I've perceived,

To duel an innocent child!

To me you've been no father,

And to take you down I choose:

I'm another's son by love,

And I'll beg forgiveness of

The one who wiped away my tears,

And whose wisdom I have grieved to lose!

-

It's over, my Lord--

I'm leaving today:

By a child adored,

You cast him away!

With humble devotion I can't set this right,

So I'm standing up now and I'm ready to fight!

All my life, only anguish to me you've been giving,

Never heeding my heart's lonely call:

What an amazing lie we've been living--

That you ever loved me at all!

-

It's been such a long time coming,

But at last I've been shown

My honor is my own--

And though even the Sun is dimming,

I understand my destiny:

I refuse to be your sacrifice--

For allegiance I take back the price,

And I'll join your greatest enemy!

-

Devotion dies so hard,

But perhaps there's a love that dies still harder--

The child that you scarred

Still bids my heart remember

A time when my greatest joy

Was to gain acceptance from you, Father--

And nothing can destroy

Those sweeter days on Ember...

-

Though you've had no mercy on me,

May Agni have pity on thee!

-

It's over, my Lord--

I'm leaving today:

By a child adored,

You cast him away!

With humble devotion I can't set this right,

So I'm standing up now and I'm ready to fight!

All my life, only anguish to me you've been giving,

Never heeding my heart's lonely call:

What an amazing lie we've been living--

That you ever loved me at all!


	9. Lullaby

A/N: And now, let's move our attention to the other son of Azulon! lol This is the first time I've written a song from Iroh's point of view that I'm really happy with. I've attempted several before, but they never seemed to turn out quite right. But i was quite proud of this one. So anyway, the first verse is supposed to be set just after Zuko was banished (thus, in the timeframe of my fanfic, With Hope Rekindled--which I'm working on updating, btw, tho it may take a while--sorry about that). That part's kind of written as a lullaby (one of the reasons for the title), and hopefully that feeling carries through in the rest of the song. The second verse is set during season 3 (more about that in the author's note afterwards), and the bridge doesn't really have a fixed setting, except that it's supposed to be sometime after DOBS Part II. So anyway, I hope you like it, and please review!

* * *

Lullaby 

-

I treasure you, little one,

As a father loves his son,

Though your birth was to another--

And him I once called brother:

From the ash you will rise--

Hope will shine in amber eyes:

Doomed to roam the World so wild,

Beloved child, sleep...

-

Your heart in mine I keep--

With peace be reconciled!

From my love that's grown so deep,

You'll never be exiled:

As long as we keep living,

I'll be guiding and forgiving--

Your shelter will be always in my wings!

-

When Sunset fades away--

And bereft of her enthralling crown,

The sky is weeping, grey and wan--

Don't despair, my precious spark,

Though the Autumn leaves come falling down,

As when shells by tides so dark are drawn:

For the cold earth remembers the light that is gone,

And I'll breathe on these embers when the days in Shadow's calling drown--

Till you come marching home in the Dawn...

-

Though you've grown, little one,

Still I love you like a son:

Though you fought beside another

For the one I once called brother,

Yet how your soul longs to rise!--

Anger burns in amber eyes:

To compassion dare to yield--

From your slumb'ring shield, wake!

-

Inside I know you ache

From the wounds so long concealed--

You cause my heart to break,

For I long to see you healed!

I pray these words will save you,

But already I forgave you--

Come back to me, and rest beneath my wings!

-

When Sunset fades away--

And bereft of her enthralling crown,

The sky is weeping, grey and wan--

Don't despair, my precious spark,

Though the Autumn leaves come falling down,

As when shells by tides so dark are drawn:

For the cold earth remembers the light that is gone,

And I'll breathe on these embers when the days in Shadow's calling drown--

Till you come marching home in the Dawn...

-

My dear one, I'm so proud of you--

I weep for joy at your heart's release!

Soon our people will bow to you,

And you'll lead them in an age of peace:

But you'll always be my little boy,

And I'll guard you all the while--

For you know I have no greater joy

Than to watch you when you smile...

-

When Sunset fades away--

And bereft of her enthralling crown,

The sky is weeping, grey and wan--

Don't despair, my precious spark,

Though the Autumn leaves come falling down,

As when shells by tides so dark are drawn:

For the cold earth remembers the light that is gone,

And I'll breathe on these embers when the days in Shadow's calling drown--

Till you come marching home in the Dawn...

-

Till you come marching home in the Dawn!

-

* * *

A/N: In case you were wondering, yes, the chorus was supposed to have some similar lines to the song Iroh sings that starts out "Leaves from the vine" etc. I'd been wanting to write a song whose chorus echoes the "little soldier boy" song for a while, but inspiration didn't come right away. Speaking of which, while writing the second verse i was thinking of that beautiful scene in The Avatar and the Fire Lord (which i had just seen) where Iroh gives his advice to Zuko (and at last we get to hear him talk again!). One line that particularly moves me in this song is the last line of the second verse--"Come back to me, and rest beneath my wings." It's hard to explain why, but hopefully you see what i mean. Another thing i wanted to point out is that in the first verse, the last word in the first half of it is "sleep" ("Beloved child, sleep"--by the way, the last "e" in "beloved" is pronounced here, so it will fit the meter), and in the second verse, the last word is "wake" ("From your slumb'ring shield, wake"). So anyway, i thought the fact that those two commands (well, not exactly commands, but my mental thesaurus is failing me yet again) are opposites was sort of neat. Btw, while the 3rd and 6th lines of the chorus rhyme on the last syllable ("wan" and "drawn," respectively), the second to last syllable of each of them is supposed to rhyme with the last word of the 1st and 4th lines ("away/grey" and "spark/dark"), if that wasn't too confusing. In the melody, there's a little pause between the last and second to last beats of the 3rd and 6th lines, to let both rhymes come out. But anyway, hope you liked it! 


	10. Of Honor and Love

A/N: And we're back to the "other brother," as i like to humorously refer to the son of Azulon that I haven't just been talking about, if i've just been talking about one of them. lol (This song is from Zuko's point of view, but the words are mostly addressed to his father.) But to return to seriousness, this song was influenced by a fanfic called His Master's Voice by Suave Boogie. (It's in my Favorites if you want to read it, which i urge you to do, as it's simply marvelous!) The "opening scene" of this song is on Ember Island (which is referred to as simply "Ember" at one point--i believe this was the first time i did that, this song having been written before It's Over, in which i also called Ember Island just "Ember," i think). I'm not going to say at what points in the Avatar storyline the various parts of the song take place, as i think they'll be pretty clear, and the end is sort of a surprise. ;) But anyway, here you go, and i hope you like it.

* * *

- 

Of Honor and Love

-

Once there was a meadow on an island in the sun--

A mighty Prince of Fire walked there with his little one:

Your hand was on my shoulder--

With pride you spoke my name,

In perfect gold my world to hold,

Dear Master of my flame...

-

Our joy is locked forever in that sunlit memory--

Your smile I will treasure and with love remember thee:

And there we'll be together--from our cares, on Ember, free--

Where by sweetest devotion enthralled,

In wonder my heart to you called:

-

A candle rejoices when Dawn rises yonder--

Bright Lord I adore, shine your glory on me!

My only allegiance belongs to you, Father--

Your element's wrath

Or a long, homeless path

Couldn't keep me from singing,

"My flame blazes for thee!"

-

I turned to face my father, and my heart became afraid--

I could not bear to fight you, so for mercy long I prayed:

I meant you no dishonor

As my tears fell to the dust--

Yet with burning shame my face to claim,

You couldn't keep my trust...

-

On Duty's cheerless altar, I became your sacrifice--

You told me I would suffer--it was your exacted price:

Cast out in starless Winter, my heart froze on cracking ice,

Where by chains of devotion enthralled,

So lonely, to you still I called:

-

A candle rejoices when Dawn rises yonder--

Bright Lord I adore, shine your glory on me!

My only allegiance belongs to you, Father--

Your element's wrath

Or a long, homeless path

Couldn't keep me from singing,

"My flame blazes for thee!"

-

Love outlasts honor, so here I stand mourning,

As your shell is consumed by the fire--

Perhaps in dimensions unknown to the living,

A pheonix will rise from your pyre...

-

Somewhere in that meadow, untarnished by Time,

Through sunshine a prince and his father still roam--

Someday at World's end, through Dawnrise we'll climb,

And I, once the exile, will lead you home...

-

And deep in my heart I will keep that young prince,

Who called in devotion and innocence:

-

A candle rejoices when Dawn rises yonder--

Bright Lord I adore, shine your glory on me!

My only allegiance belongs to you, Father--

Your element's wrath

Or a long, homeless path

Couldn't keep me from singing,

"My flame blazes for thee!"

-

* * *

A/N: You see, the point of the title and the bridge is that you can keep loving someone even when you can't respect and honor them anymore--something i hope Zuko will be able to realize. While I'm happy that he's finally free from the "chains of devotion," part of me is sad about the loss of that innocent child who blindly adored his father, no matter what. I don't think that that part of Zuko is completely lost, but, well, he's changed, i guess, like he said. ;) Man, the bridge (which, btw, somewhat obviously has a setting beyond where the show is so far ;) ) chokes me up...especially the second quatrain (notably the line "And I, once the exile, will lead you home"--b/c of the forgiveness that it shows). So i hope it has a similar effect on you, lol. 

One other part i particularly like is the second half of the second verse (a stanza in which I'm rather proud of having rhymed "sacrifice" with "exacted price" and "cracking ice"--you see, they rhyme on both accented syllables! lol). I like the angst quota in that part. Btw, i first used the "chains of devotion" metaphor (which was also in the seventh song of this collection--Dancing in the Sky) in this song, and the later uses of it in other songs are kind of references to this. Speaking of notes on the text (so to speak), the first chorus is set before Zuko gets banished and all that, so the part about "Your element's wrath/Or a long, homeless path" not being able to keep him from honoring his father is supposed to be taken as him just randomly picking two horrible-sounding things that he's saying wouldn't dampen his devotion even if they happened. What's ironic is that he just "happened" to pick two thing that did happen to him later (getting banished and burned). Poor Zuko... But that's what i love about foreshadowing. ;) So anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review!


	11. Reunion I: Servant and Lord

A/N: This is the first in a two-part set of songs about the father-son reunion scene in Episode 301, which I wrote about from two points of view. You'll notice similarities between these two songs in rhyme scheme and metaphor, especially in the chorus. This first one is the first I've posted on here from this particular character's viewpoint (though it's actually the second I've written from his point of view). It will be clear soon enough who's talking (if you haven't already guessed), so I'll let you read it now. ;)

* * *

- 

Reunion I: Servant and Lord

-

Toward my throne in its lofty hall,

You come to do me honor:

In you there is strength endowed--

You triumphed, and I am proud:

You kneel, my devoted thrall,

Prepared to serve me with your all--

I bid the flames around me fall

And part before their master,

And I come to where you've bowed.

-

Years have passed since I saw you last,

But suff'ring, I find, has taught you well:

Welcome home--no more you'll roam,

For by your hand our enemy fell!

With the World's last hope forsaken,

At last you've shown your worth--

Perhaps I was mistaken

To call yours a luckless birth.

-

You are my humble servant,

And I your mighty Lord:

You live as I require--

You die at my desire:

The glorious Lord of Agni

By his son should be adored:

At last you understand--

Your fealty I command!

Your existence is a fire

That flickers in my hand.

-

You've grown and changed since last we met,

When you brought me such dishonor--

And with flame I had to shroud

Your face, by fear so cowed:

But your hardship I do not regret--

Your wanderings have repaid your debt:

And I will forgive, if not forget--

For you've proven I'm your master,

And your will to mine is bowed.

-

I'm pleased and amazed that in you there blazed

Such power and ferocity!

By the traitor pressed, you passed the test,

And allegiance still you gave to me:

I'd expected your betrayal,

For his counsel you esteemed--

Well done--by a heart still loyal,

Your honor is redeemed!

-

You are my humble servant,

And I your mighty Lord:

You live as I require--

You die at my desire:

The glorious Lord of Agni

By his son should be adored:

At last you understand--

Your fealty I command!

Your existence is a fire

That flickers in my hand.

-

You've learned that you burn for one alone--

Your flame by my word is bound:

You've shown yourself worthy to call my own,

For in your soul I've found

The love I demand is crowned!

-

A fire shall be kindled,

And our enemies overthrown!

By you their might is dwindled--

For this you shall be known:

-

For I see that you only crave

To be my adoring slave...

-

You are my humble servant,

And I your mighty Lord:

You live as I require--

You die at my desire:

The glorious Lord of Agni

By his son should be adored:

At last you understand--

Your fealty I command!

Your existence is a fire

That flickers in my hand.

-

* * *

A/N: It was kind of fun to write this song, tho in a somewhat disturbing way. I've written many songs where Zuko's addressing his father, so it was interesting to go the other way. Like i said, it's fun to write from the viewpoint of a smug and arrogant Ozai (and in this scene he's obviously quite pleased to have a son who's finally proven himself useful--or so he thinks), but sometimes I can't help but bristle in defense of Zuko against my own writing. lol (I guess that means I've done what I set out to do. ;) ) One line that particularly has that effect on me is "But suff'ring, I find, has taught you well." As you probably gathered, it's a reference to the "Suffering will be your teacher" line in The Storm. I love that line, partly b/c it makes my heart break for poor Zuko. And hence my bristling at it here. ;) lol 

Another thing I like doing in songs is making references to what we've heard of the FN national anthem, as sung in 206 (at the time it was humorous, but there's quite a lot of possibility for angst in those words, I've found). The reference to it in this song is in the first two lines in the bridge, as you may have guessed. ("You've learned that you burn for one alone/Your flame by my word is bound.") Speaking of the bridge, I'd like to tell you what expression i associate with those last two lines (the ones that rhyme "crave/slave"). I tend to think of that part as being done with a kind of "scary smile"--you know, seemingly (somewhat) benevolent, but really rather sinister. (It's like, "You want it? You got it, and you may not like just how much you're going to get what you asked for.") If you're interested, the expression I'm thinking of is the one Amy Lee does at the end of the music video of Call Me When You're Sober (by Evanescence, a band i love), as she's singing, "I've made up your mind" (i think). Just for an example, you know... (The situations aren't exactly parallel--somewhat obviously--but that's the expression i was thinking of.) But speaking of which, this song (mine, i mean) also makes me think (half in humor), "Have you really only just figured out Zuko adores you, Ozai?" lol Because he has for a long time, and you'd think it would be sorta obvious...but anyway, that's most of what i wanted to say. Hopefully I haven't made you too disturbed, and please feel free to look at the next song, which is about this scene from Zuko's viewpoint. (And also reviews would be much appreciated. ;) )


	12. Reunion II: Acceptance?

A/N: So here's the second song in this set, which tells about the reunion scene in 301 from Zuko's point of view. I don't really have much to say until the author's note at the end, but please enjoy (and review, if you can).

* * *

- 

Reunion II: Acceptance?

-

Fire

Flickers like my heartbeat,

My gaze held where the sparks meet

At your Agni-bounded dais,

Where flames dance for the Crown:

Sire,

I only wish to serve you--

Perhaps I don't deserve to,

But this I humbly promise,

Before you kneeling down:

This candle will honor the Sun--

A father adored by his son!

-

On journeys dark and long,

I've struggled to be strong--

Please tell me it was worth the price required!

My Lord, it's true I've changed

In the years we've been estranged--

Have I become the firstborn you desired?

I know you show no mercy--

My teacher was agony:

But if you count me worthy,

Your adoring slave I'd be--

I'm yearning to burn for thee!

-

Have you really forgiven me at last?

Have I appeased your ire?--

Do you understand?

Can it be you've forgotten what is past?

I'm like the dancing fire

You cradle in your hand--

Snuff me out if you desire,

But I'll blaze at your command!

-

Ire

Will justly bring your flame to

Any who would shame you--

By Agni's wrath I suffered,

When last I saw the Crown:

Desire

I bear for your acceptance--

This longing I have kept since

Respect to you I offered,

And your rage came blazing down:

Yet this candle still honors the Sun--

My father, adored by your son!

-

In this test I had to choose

Which loyalty to lose,

And devotion unto you my heart required--

With my father's love endowed,

At last I've made you proud,

And you've granted all your servant long desired:

If you're pleased with my repentance,

My decision must be right!--

You said I'd paid my sentence

By my actions in the fight--

That should fill me with delight!

-

Have you really forgiven me at last?

Have I appeased your ire?--

Do you understand?

Can it be you've forgotten what is past?

I'm like the dancing fire

You cradle in your hand--

Snuff me out if you desire,

But I'll blaze at your command!

-

This mark I bear forever--

It punished my fall from grace:

Yet if we could be together,

Once more I'd gladly suffer

Your fire's searing embrace!

-

So with eyes no longer scarless,

I gaze at my Master's face--

Yet though Night were cold and starless,

The darkness you'd erase!

-

For this is my treasured place,

With your glory on me cast...

-

Have you really forgiven me at last?

Have I appeased your ire?--

Do you understand?

Can it be you've forgotten what is past?

I'm like the dancing fire

You cradle in your hand--

Snuff me out if you desire,

But I'll blaze at your command!

-

* * *

A/N: The bridge makes me choke up, especially the second stanza (the part that rhymes "scarless" with "starless"), where Zuko's thinking about his scar, and how he got it, and nonetheless he is still devoted to the one who gave it to him. Poor thing. Anyway, you probably noticed the similarities in metaphor and rhyme scheme between this song and the previous one, as i mentioned before. One thing I'll point out is that both the choruses compare Zuko to a flame in Ozai's hand, but they say it in slightly different ways. For Ozai, it's all about the power (as usual for him), and him being in charge, and able to control Zuko as tho he were a flame, like in the metaphor. Zuko doesn't deny that Ozai's the one in charge (Zuko's very submissive in this song, partly b/c of his devotion to the one he's talking to, and also b/c he isn't quite sure he's been forgiven). But in Zuko's version of the chorus, the flame metaphor is expressed in a way that denotes the presence of more tenderness than in Ozai's chorus (it's a flame that "you cradle in your hand" as opposed to a flame "that flickers in in my hand"). I think of it as being that that's what Zuko sees, or wants to see, in his and Ozai's relationship as father and son. That part makes me sad, too--we know that Zuko won't get what he wants, at least not in that way.

Some other things I'll mention are that in the chorus of this song, at one point Zuko asks, "Can it be you've forgotten what is past?" However, in the previous song, i had Ozai saying, "And I will forgive, if not forget," so we already know the answer to that question, and it's not an entirely good one. Speaking of questions, the chorus also has a line that goes, "Do you understand?" But Iroh has said his brother isn't the "understanding type," so that's another part to which we can say, "No, Zuko, I'm afraid not." I'm kind of in a weird mood right now, so i hope i'm not depressing you too much. ;) I'll admit that this song definitely has some depressing qualities, but that's kind of the point--you know, since Zuko's all confused and unhappy in 301... Poor thing. (lol I know it may sound weird to say that, but i'm not one of those who hated him after his betrayal--i was actually happy he got the chance to get what he thought he'd wanted for so long, so he could find out he didn't want it after all. ;) )

But anyway, you may have recognized some references to the actual dialogue in this song as in the previous one. For instance, the lines "My Lord, it's true I've changed/In the years we've been estranged" are a reference to what Ozai says about the weight of Zuko's travels having changed him. I think the main other part that refers to the dialogue is the part that goes, "In this test I had to choose/Which loyalty to lose," which of course refers to Zuko's decision to side with Azula in order to regain his father's acceptance, and thus betray Iroh. As far as parallels between the songs go, in the second verse of each they both also refer to their agni kai (in the first half of the verse) and then the battle at Ba Sing Se (in the second half). Also, they both have a reference to what we've heard of the FN national anthem (which i like echoing in songs i write, as i mentioned in the A/N of the previous song). In this song, the reference is in the line that goes, "I'm yearning to burn for thee" (i know the national anthem actually says "my flame burns for thee," but i like replacing "my flame" with a pronoun). For these two characters especially, that phrase has a definite double meaning (Zuko was burned by the one he's supposedly supposed to burn for, according to the national anthem). Concerning that line of the song, I have the feeling that Zuko is perfectly aware of the double meaning of "burn for thee" (especially in his case), but he's choosing to go ahead and say it anyway (it's that heartbreaking blind devotion, again). Well, i think this author's note is long enough, so I'll stop now. Hope you enjoyed, and please review.


End file.
